junko Enoshima VS Jinx
by Persondynamo222
Summary: It's Dangan Ronpa VS League Of Legends. Will Junko make Jinx fall into despair? Or will Jinx blow Junko's victory up?


**this episode of My Death Battle is sponsored by Screwattack's disorder. Play it on Steam.**

(Death Battle theme plays)

Tech: Despair. It's what the whole world fears. And these two are the cause of it.

Bullet: Jinx, the loose cannon

Tech: And Junko Enoshima, the girl of Despair.

Bullet: He's Tech and I'm Bullet.

Tech: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see how would win, a Death Battle.

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: Born on December 24th, Christmas eve, Junko Enoshima was destined to cause despair through out the world in a high school called Hope's Peak Academy.

**Bio**

**Alias: Student, founder**

**Age: Unknown**

**Height: 5'6.5**

**Weight: 44 kg (97 lb)**

**Occupation: student**

Bullet: Never mess with this chick. Or you'll regret it.

**Feats**

**-managed to turn a whole school against themselves**

**-made everyone in her old school kill one another**

**Mental capabilities**

**-masterminded Ultimate Despair**

**AI Form**

**-changed the programming of a game**

**-equipped with a cell phone to communicate with others**

**-can control any electrical object**

**Weaknesses**

**-can be killed ****by normal things like pressure and explosions**

**-can't concentrate on one thing for long**

Bullet: So if you mess with her, don't bother running. Chances are, you're already dead.

Junko Enoshima: Useless, useless, useless!

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: jinx is one of the most childish and dangerous characters in fictional history.

**Bio**

**Alias: maniac**

**Age: unknown**

**Height: unknown**

**Weight: unknown**

**Occupation: Deranged Killing Machine**

**Feats**

**-defeated an entire empire single handedly**

**-took on tons of robots alone**

**Arsenal**

**-Pow-pow (a mini gun)**

**-Fishbones (a bazooka that she made to look like a shark)**

**-ZAP! (an electricity gun)**

**-Flame Chompers (sticky grenades that look like sharks and creates fire when they explode)**

**-Super Mega Death Rocket (A giant missile)**

**Weaknesses**

**-can't focus for long**

**-obsessed with weapons**

**-deranged**

**-ranged weapons only**

**-not good in hand to hand combat**

**-childish**

Tech: But her insane child brain makes her dangerously unpredictable.

Jinx:She's such a loser, always ready to cry.

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: The combatants are set. Time to end this debate once and for all.

Bullet: It's time for a Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

It's is a peaceful day in the cafeteria at Hope's Peak Academy. Just then, Jinx busted through the wall.

Jinx: Alright! I sensed there was despair here and I'm here to kill it!

At that moment, Junko Enoshima got up and, even though she was at the other end of the cafeteria, she looked jinx dead in the eye.

Junko: That would be me. *giggle* And you're not killing me. I'm killing you.

Jinx: HA! You wish.

Announcer: FIGHT!

Junko rushed towards Jinx, only to have a Fire Chomper thrown at her. She quickly dodged it and it hit an innocent student. Then the grenade exploded, meaning the student also exploded and lit on fire. Junko looked at the body and giggled. She then looked at the looks of horror on the other students and bursted into laughter.

Jinx: You think killing innocent people is a joke!?

Junko: No, I think the despair on the other kid's faces are funny.

Junko Enoshima then rushed towards Jinx and tackled her to the ground. Junko then started punching Jinx in the face, until Jinx put a Fire Chomper on Junko's nose. Jinx then slipped under Junko just before Junko exploded into thousands of pieces.

Jinx: Well that takes care of you.

Jinx then gets a call, so she answers it.

Jinx: Hello?

Junko's voice: Think you can kill me!?

Then before Jinx's eyes, Junko as data was formed before her.

Jinx: But how!?

Then Junko walked towards Jinx. When she was an inch away from her face, Junko slapped Jinx.

Junko: I'm now a virus AI. And I managed to come into the physical world. I can now controll every electronic thing there is.

Junko then raised her hand and wires came from the walls and grabbed Jinx by the neck. Jinx then reached for a button. Junko then noticed this. Then Jinx hit the button and a rumbling noise is heard and felt.

Junko: What did you do!?

Jinx: I summoned the Super Mega Death Rocket. Thanks for playing with me.

Junko then looked up and saw the Super Mega Death Rocket heading for the school. She then looked back at Jinx but noticed she was gone.

Junko: GOD...!

Before Junko could say the rest of her word, the Super Mega Death Rocket blew up the school. And where is Jinx you may ask? Well she was walking away from the school as it blew up and didn't look at it. you know the whole "cool guys don't look at explosions" thing.

Announcer: K.O!

(The left left screen shows Jinx walking away and the right screen shows Junko's data flying away then exploding one by one)

Bullet: DID YOU SEE THAT TECH!? THAT WAS AWESOME! oh man, I can also here the Dangan Ronpa fans screaming in the comments.

Tech: That may have been awesome. But let's see why Junko lost.

**Junko Enoshima**

**+master at hand to hand combat**

**+can use her AI form to control the wires**

**-had nothing do defend her from the ranged weapons**

**-didn't know about the Super Mega Death Rocket**

**Jinx**

**+had ranged weapons**

**+knew about the Super Mega Death Rocket**

**-had no clue about Junko's AI form and had way to combat it**

Tech: The winner, is Jinx.

(The Next Time screen appears)

Bullet: Next time on Death Battle!

Godzilla's roar is heard. Then the Contentment Pokemon Groudon's roar is heard.

Tech: got an idea for a Death Battle? Leave it in the comments.

Bullet: And like and subscribe to Screwattack for Death battles and Persondynamo222 for HIS Death Battles. And while you're at it. Why don't you buy screwattack's game Disorder. It would really help them a lot.


End file.
